Scissorsroid
by phantombullets240
Summary: Based on music video. Miku felt threaten by the newcomer Luka, so she decides to end it all. Rated due to character death and Yangire.


**A/N: This fanfic is based off of the song and music video 'Scissorsroid.' Characters belong to their respectable owners. I hold no owner ship over any of them.**

Miku Hatsune couldn't tolerate this any longer.

She was now leaning against the wall of the recording studio. Her usually bright teal eyes were darkened with annoyance as she watched her master was once again paying attention to her sister, Luka. She watched as Luka giggled and cling onto the master's arm while he flushed and smiled towards the pink haired singer.

Miku can still remember how this all started.

When she first met Luka, she was very polite and cheerful and Miku was so glad to have a sister. She had someone to take under her wing and teach her how to sing. They would practice songs together. Sometimes Luka would mess up so Miku would correct her. The taller Vocaloid would be so happy that she would hug the pigtailed haired Vocaloid tightly.

"I want to become a diva like you, Miku!" Luka chirped while still hugging Miku tightly.

"Ack….Lu-Luka….sister….can't breath….." Miku gasped, trying to break free.

"Whoops." Luka giggled and let her sister go.

That's how it use to be but now, things changed between the two female Vocaloids and their master.

Miku looked through the sound proof glass and watched as Luka sang one of the Master's newest songs privately. This made the diva's fists clenched so hard that her teal polished fingernails punctured the skin of her palm.

Luka was stealing her master from her.

Miku use to be the one who sang all of the Master's songs.

_'Is Master…..getting sick and tired of me?'_ she thought with dread.

She clutched her head while her body trembled. She didn't want that to be true. Miku loved her master dearly and the very idea of him getting tired of her singing made her feel inadequate.

_'I'll have no purpose in life anymore.'_ Her thoughts started to go mad as she still clutched her teal hair tightly while tears began to gather her horror stricken eyes._'And it's all because of her….because of Luka….'_

Just then her eyes caught something silver sitting idly at a nearby coffee table. It was a pair of scissors that looked very sharp, capable of cutting anything if not handled carefully with. Miku's eyes flickered as an idea came to mind. It was so simple. A smirk that seemed completely uncharacteristic of her came to her usually adorable face. She reached over and grabbed the shears.

_'That's it. I'll just end it all.'_

With that in mind, Miku left the recording room; ignoring the looks that she was receiving. She didn't care about anything else right now. All that mattered to her right now is ending the life of the person who is taking her precious master away. With that strange sinister smile on her face, Miku walked down the hall while carrying that pair of scissors.

_'It's your fault Luka. I hate you so much.'_

The Vocaloid's mind became vengeful as more memories continued to plaque her mind. She can still remember how Luka would use her alluring body, use her cute teary face, and pretend to mess up in the songs just to receive assuring pats from Master.

She even remembered how Luka at one point looked at Miku with a look that says: 'I'm beating you,' making the teal haired singer feel uncomfortable.

Miku tried to tell her master about it but he simply told her that she was being silly and told her to try to get along with Luka because she was part of the Vocaloid family.

_'Never!'_ She mentally yelled back at the memory. _'If I have to share my master, I'd rather have no sisters at all.'_

Miku quietly entered Luka's room. There she saw the pink haired singer resting peacefully and charging her batteries for the next day's worth of singing and practicing. 'And stealing my master.' Miku thought bitterly as she crept towards the main cable that was attach to Luka's headphone.

The teal haired diva picked up the cable and opened the scissors. Just one little snip. Just one little snip from the super scarp shears and she will be free to have her master back all to herself once more. She took a deep breath. Her hand was trembling.

She was hesitating.

Her eyes closed while she angrily gritted her teeth.

_'Why….why can't I do it?'_

Miku's mind began to plaque her with all the memories she and Luka shared. From the very first time they met, all the times Miku taught Luka, all the songs they sang together, and even when Luka hugged her and told her that she wanted to be just like her.

She felt tears well up and stream down her opened eyes. _'What am I doing?'_ Soon she realized how incredibly selfish she was being. And now this selfishness has driven her to kill someone she came to call her sister.

"Luka…." She murmured softly.

Then a sleepy sound was heard as Luka started to wake up. Quickly Miku dropped the cable and hid the pair of scissors behind her back. Luka's blue eyes blinked before she spotted Miku standing by her bedside. Her lips then perked up to her usual cheerful smile.

"Miku," she said brightly. "I am so glad to see you, sister. It's been awhile since you came to my room."

"Er….I…um…." The pigtailed haired Vocaloid stammered, unable to think of an explanation.

Luka simply giggled and sat up. "Are you here to teach me something today?"

Miku opened her mouth to say something but no words could come out. How can she even say anything when she was about to carry out an evil deed to someone so sweet?

"You know, I do appreciate you being my sister, Miku." Luka continued in her sweet voice and charming smile.

Miku blinked. "You….you do?"

The pink haired Vocaloid nodded. "Of course I do. You're so kind and adorable and the best diva in the world."

That statement brought tears of shame and sorrow to Miku. Now she truly felt horrible. Her grip on the scissors let loose and it fell to the floor with a clutter._'No….I can't do it….Luka doesn't deserve it.' _Before she can break down to cry and apologize to Luka for her actions, she didn't notice the change in the other singer's face.

A devious smirk.

"….Just kidding."

Before Miku had time to react she felt a stabbing pain to her side. Her teal eyes widen as she looked down to see Luka jamming a dagger to her side. Blood began to splurge from her lower lip as her knees buckled. She tried to press the wound but all it did was stain her hand and her sleeve with more blood.

She fell to the floor and started to feel her life slowly leaving her. Miku's eyes became half lidded as they glanced upwards to see Luka not wearing her cheerful smile. Instead she was wearing her true face: an evil triumph smirk.

Luka threw some of her hair over her shoulder as she held the bloody dagger. Her eyes stared down upon the dying Vocaloid diva.

"Your duty is over, Miku." Luka began sinisterly.

"W…Wh….Wh-Why….?" Miku managed to utter while still looking at her killer.

"Because I love Master dearly and you being alive is getting in the way of me winning his heart." She explained.

Miku let out a dying sigh as her eyes eased to a close. The last thing she heard was:

"Now he is my master."

**A/N: Now before anyone goes off on me about this fanfic, I would like to point out that this fanfic was NOT intended to bash on Luka or be mean to Miku. You can find the original music video on YouTube**


End file.
